


sorry about your neck, babe :)

by mushroomcow69 (orphan_account)



Series: t's dnf [5]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Biting, Bottom George, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys Kissing, Brat Georgenotfound, Caught, Choking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hickies, Light Masochism, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Relationship Reveal, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), VidCon YouTube Convention, dreamnotfound, top dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mushroomcow69
Summary: vidcon but george and dream are secretly dating, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Established Relationship - Relationship
Series: t's dnf [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094696
Comments: 59
Kudos: 706
Collections: greatdnf





	1. Vidcon

Dream's fingers rapped nervously against his lime green phone case as he stood in the hotel lobby. Realistically, he knew none of his friends would care how he looked, but that did very little to alleviate the anxiety. The only one who had seen his face was George, and Dream couldn't even use that as a security blanket because George had to act as if he hadn't seen his face so the others wouldn't catch on. George. The small boy crossed his mind, Dream unable to resist quirking his lips into a smile at the mere thought of seeing his boyfriend again after so many months, even if they did have to hide it. It was all worth it when it came to George. His gentle doe eyes, his soft lips, his silky brown hair.

"SKEPPY!!!" Dream was jolted out of his thoughts by a high pitched screech followed by a resounding crash and clatter. He huffed through his nose before turning his head to the sound to see what was unmistakably Skeppy and Bad on the floor, a flower vase knocked onto the floor beside them as they lay on the floor, Skeppy laying on top of Bad on the colorful hotel carpet. Dream watched as Skeppy raised his head to stand up from the fall before meeting Bad's eyes and freezing. The blonde snorted as Skeppy and Bad held eye contact before scattering away from each other and standing up, apologizing meekly to the receptionist who had resolved to stare daggers into them for knocking over the vase.

Dream chuckled as he walked up to the two, smiling nervously. 

"Hi."

Both boys snapped up to look at the stranger in front of them, eyes clouding with concern before going wide.

"Dream???" the shorter asked as Bad hopped excitedly.

"Hi Skeppy," Dream replied quietly, twirling his fingers nervously in his hoodie pocket.

"OHMYGOD DREAM YOU MUFFIN!! WHY DIDN"T YOU SHOW YOUR FACE BEFORE?!" Bad exclaimed as he pulled the incredibly tall man into a hug.

Dream couldn't help but laugh as he felt Skeppy join in on the hug, half from relief and half from amusement at how truly chaotic the two boys managed to be even in real life. 

As he pulled away, Dream felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Dude what??? You're hot!" Sapnap exclaimed as he pulled dream into a hug, giving him no time to recover from the last one.

Dream couldn't help but laugh at Sapnap's very on brand introduction "Wh-at!" He wheezed into the texan's shoulder before jerking his head sharply at the sound of another voice. One he recognized all too well.

"CLA- Dream!!!!" Shocks of relief, excitement, and pure joy shot down Dream's spine as he flipped around to face George. barely even noticing the slip up of his name.

"Hi George," he said cheekily before being pulled into a soul crushing hug. Dream didn't feel overwhelmed like he did when Sapnap or Bad hugged him. He just felt so, so happy. To anyone else the hug was just two best friends meeting for the first time, maybe a little over-affectionate but understandably so. But Dream could feel the romantic undertones as George's thumb ran across his back a bit slower than it had to.

Before pulling away, George leaned into Dream's ear, so quiet Dream could barely even hear him. 

"Hi Clay."

A shiver ran down Dream's spine at the sound of George, truly George, the George only he got to know. He met eyes with the brunette's for a moment before watching him put his facade back on, turning to address the rest of their friends.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the hotel room door shut behind Bad, Skeppy ,and Sapnap, Dream let out a sigh of relief before looking over at his boyfriend with a smile. They had managed to get the others to leave them behind while they went out for dinner, George claiming to be jetlagged and Dream opting to 'stay with him and make sure he was okay'. They weren't sure if their excuse was believable, but the others seem to take it in stride, so that was that. 

Dream got up off the hotel bed, walking towards the large window where George was stood, blushing.

"Hi," Dream said as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

"Hi." George whispered back, leaning into Dream until their mouths were close enough to feel the other's breath. Suddenly lips were against his, soft and passionate. He felt magnets pulling the two together, every thought evaporating from his mind as he melted into his boyfriend's touch. Oh how he had missed this.

The kiss quickly deepened, both boys desperate for more after having not been able to do this for so long. Dream's grip on George's waist, previously gentle and affectionate, grew tighter as he pulled the smaller boy impossibly closer to him so every part of them were pushed against each other. They began to walk backwards towards the bed, neither party willing to break the kiss until George found himself falling onto the mattress, dream sitting down beside him before reconnecting their lips, slowly pushing the smaller boy flat onto his back against the pillows. George's hands flew to Dream's hair, instinctively twisting his fingers into the blonde locks as he felt his boyfriend's hands move down to his chest. At this, Dream's hands went to George's waist, hooking under his tee shirt. George took the hint, sitting up and throwing his arms straight above him to allow the other to pull off his shirt hungrily before pushing him back onto the mattress. 

Hands ran up and down George's now bare chest, rubbing small circles into his sides as he kissed the other desperately. Suddenly George felt Dream's knee inch between his thighs. He gasped softly before throwing his hands to Dream's back, grabbing his shirt into a fist. 

The taller broke from the kiss, George letting out a small whine before inhaling sharply as he felt lips on his neck. dream kissed under the smaller boy's jawline as George threw his head back to give Dream more room to work with. Dream rubbed George's sides affectionately before sinking his teeth into the pale skin, earning a sharp gasp as nails grabbed at his shoulders. Once he was pleased with the reaction, he went over the red mark with his tongue, peppering another kiss before looking up to reconnect with George's lips. His knee pressing harder into George's crotch as he felt hands pull him further in by the torso, grabbing at him and pulling him flush against George's chest. 

Hands grabbed at George's thighs, twisting the skin until he felt the boy under him inhale sharply at the sting. Dream soon remembered how addictive George was, his small gasps and the way he threw his head back whenever Dream touched him. Mind too clouded with affection and lust to think about the consequences, Dream returned to George's neck, this time not hesitating to bite down sharply as George let out a quiet moan. 

Quickly sitting up, Dream pulled off his own shirt. He moved to go back down to George, only to find the brunette propped up by his arms, staring breathlessly at his boyfriend's chest. It was by no means his first time seeing Dream shirtless, but it never seemed to get old. The blonde smirked as he lowered George onto his back, neither breaking the soft, adoring eye contact they held until Dream felt George reach up and pull him into a rough kiss, his hands reaching to hold Dream's cheek as he gripped his thigh again. 

"Do you still like to be choked?" Dream whispered into the kiss.

George only hummed in response, nothing able to justify pulling his lips away from Dream's right now. 

Suddenly he felt a strong hand pushing into his throat, Dream biting gently as George's bottom lips as he choked him. George gasped so suddenly he almost coughed. It was intoxicating; the feeling of Clay against him, lips on his moving in sync, his hand on George's throat and the other on his thigh.

After a few minutes, Dream regretfully broke away from George, leaning his forehead against his chest as he mumbled out, "They'll be back soon."

George sighed into his boyfriend's hair before pushing him off, sitting up with a pant. He watched as Dream's eyes flickered down to his neck and back up, suddenly shimmering with pride as he smirked.

"Sorry about your neck, babe."

George furrowed his brow in confusion before his eyes went wide, reaching up to feel his neck and wincing at the sensitive marks Dream had left.

"Wait what?!" he squealed as dream let out a wheeze. George couldn't stop his lips from spreading into a smile as he shoved his boyfriend off the bed. 

"I'm so pissed Clay!!" he exclaimed as Dream continued to wheeze into the rug , no real anger behind George's words as he smiled into his hands.

George stood up, grabbing his disregarded shirt off the floor and pulling it over his head, somehow finding the piece of fabric all the way across the room. 

Suddenly the hotel door opened and both boys jumped, George thanking God he had gotten the chance to put his shirt back on. 

Hey guys we brought you back- George oh my goodness what happened to your neck are you okay???" George froze as he heard Bad's voice cloud with concern. 

"I- uh- have a really bad rash- from the airplane pillow," George said, somewhat impressed at his ability to think on the spot. 

Bad nodded understandingly, George sighing in relief before Skeppy burst out laughing, dropping the plastic bag on the floor before crouching over and letting out a suprisingly Clay-like wheeze.

"Bull...shit!!" He yelled through wheezes as he slapped his knees. Sapnap looked around, confused, before landing his eyes on Dream and hollering with laughter alongside Skeppy. 

"Language!" Bad yelled angrily, still a bit behind of the other's realization.

"Dream doesn't even have a shirt on!!!!!" Skeppy exclaimed once he had calmed down enough to.

Dream's eyes went wide. "Oh shit-"

Now it was Bad's turn to catch on, his eyebrows shooting up as he gasped and threw his hands over his mouth.

"Oh my god-" He yelled as Sapnap and Skeppy practically fell to the floor in a pile of laughter.

"We have a con tomorrow- you fucking dumbasses-" Sapnap wheezed into Skeppy's shoulder.

Now both George and Dream's eyes went wide. 

"Oh shit-"


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream and george are left to deal with the consequences of their slip up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was going to be a oneshot but i got like a ton of people asking for another chapter, i dont know where I would want this to go if i were to make it a full fic, but pls lemme know if you want it to be one bc im sure i could figure something out:)
> 
> Also this takes place directly after the end of the last chapter!

George and Dream's eyes flew to each other, exchanging panicked looks before hastily turning back to the three shocked gamers standing in the doorway. 

"Uh-"

"So-" 

Both boys began to blurt excuses at the same time, stopping abruptly at the other's voice.

They glanced at each other again.

George's eyes flickered down to Clay's still bare chest, unable to stop himself from ogling his boyfriend at any chance he got. At this, Clay realized he was still shirtless, and scrambled to grab his white tee and shove it over his head.

Exhaling sharply, Clay met eyes with George again, slightly raising his eyebrows.

George flicked his gaze from Clay's eyes to his lips, and back up to his eyes before taking a deep sigh, and decidedly nodded his head.

Clay's mouth broke into a smile.

"Jesus Christ can you two please stop eye fucking!"

"George and I are dating."

Sapnap was the first to react, blinking confusingly before jumping into action.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT"

Skeppy was next, immediately hunching over with his hands on his knees, wheezing uncontrollably.

"I take back my dibs you guys can have the second bedroom oh my god,"

Bad was the last to process the words, simply blinking slowly before running up to George and Dream and capturing them in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you muffins!"

"Thanks Bad," George mumbled quietly into the shoulder he was shoved against.

"Don't hug them bad they probably have like, cum on their shirts or something!" Skeppy squealed, causing Sapnap to break down laughing.

"Language Skeppy!"

"Oh my god Skeppy no-" Dream wheezed.

Sapnap finally collected himself, standing up straight and catching his breath.

"Okay wait but like you can't just say that we need to know more-"

"11 months," George mumbled.

The room fell silent for what felt like an eternity before all three boys began to talk at once.

"I'm sorry WHAT?"

"ELEVEN MONTHS??"

"WERE YOU GOING TO TELL US?"

A smirk spread across both Dream and George's faces as Dream slung his arm over his boyfriend's shoulder, rubbing circles into the shorter boy's arm with his thumb.

"Eleven months."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that was like a very short filler, idk if i wanna make this into a full fic so i was hoping I cld get some input in the comments! but anyway have a cute little reveal:)


	3. the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george and dream gotta figure out a way to cover up them hickeys, but the rest of the gang is having trouble adjusting to their newfound love of PDA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so basically i had the best fuckin idea for a last chapter of this so this will indeed be a fic! get pumped, this is going somewhere very good :)
> 
> also ok so the layout of the hotel room is its a bedroom, where george and dream are sleeping and then theres a door that leads to like the main room, which is where skeppy bad and sap are sleeping. its that thing where theres like two hotel rooms connected to eachother yknow what i mean ok moving on
> 
> also i wasn't sure what pronouns Finn went by so I j used they/them, pls comment if u know bc they're gna be in the next chap and i dont wanna get it wrong:)

George dropped his head into his hands, groaning with frustration.

"Clay I absolutely can notgo ask Finnster to use his makeup to cover up my _bite marks_!"

"Yes you can babe, they're not gonna judge you!"

"Clay you can not sit here and tell me that if I walked up to our _acquaintance_ and said 'hey, I know we never talk but I am covered in _hickeys and choke marks_ and I need you to use your skills to cover them up so all of Vidcon doesn't know I'm in a secret relationship with my best friend', they would go 'oh yeah sure!'?"

Clay sighed exhaustedly, running a hand through his hair. 

"Okay, so then don't cover them up, George." 

Clay's eyes flew up and he walked to where his boyfriend stood across the room, the brunette's arms hunched defensively, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't cover them up," a hand snaked around George's waist as clay leaned into his ear, the blonde's voice barely a whisper now, "and let everyone see who you belong to, pretty boy."

George shivered as hot breath hit his neck before feeling teeth nibble playfully at his earlobe.

"You are such an asshole."

"You love it."

"I do."

George leaned back, meeting eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I hate you," George mumbled before kissing the taller boy, Clay's hands resting on his jaw. George melts into himself at the touch. No matter how many countless times he had kissed his boyfriend, it never got old, or even less exciting than it was the first time. George swears the younger's lips are made to fit his own, the two slipping together perfectly like puzzle pieces.

Clay quickly deepened the kiss, George's arms flying to rest on his shoulders. The blonde's hands snaked down, sliding underneath his boyfriends shirt, running his fingers over the bare skin. George whined softly as clay teasingly pinched at the skin above his hips.

The door suddenly flew open, the two lovebirds too entranced in each other to notice the boy walk through the doorway before jumping back and covering his eyes. 

"Jesus fuck- oh my fucking god do you two ever stop?!"

George sighed at the interruption, dropping his head against Clay's chest.

"Hi Skeppy," Clay chuckled, reluctantly pulling his hands out from under George's shirt.

"I brought coffee from the cafeteria, but something tells me you guys are already awake," the black haired boy huffed before walking into the room, making a point of splitting the couple apart, shoving his way directly through the middle of the two boys.

George let out a laugh, trailing behind Skeppy as he walked into the main room.

"That wouldn't have happened if you knocked, Skeppy," he teased, voice sing-songy.

" _I did!_ "

"Oh."

Yeah, George couldn't really counter that one, it was fully possible he was a little distracted and didn't hear the knock at the hotel room door.

Clay chuckled again before jogging up behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him from the back and resting his head on the smaller boy's shoulder as they walked into the small sitting area.

"They don't stop! They don't fucking stop!" Skeppy whined as he sat down next to Sapnap and Bad at the small table.

"Language!"

"Who, George and Dream?" Sapnap asked, eyes unmoved from his phone screen.

"No, Wilbur and Niki- yes George and Dream, Sapnap! I opened the door and they were just making out right there in the middle of the room!"

George blushed at Skeppy's wording, resting his head back against Clay's shoulder, the taller boy still hanging off him from behind.

"It is their bedroom, Zak," Bad mumbled before going back to twitter.

"Okay, yeah whatever, it's also the fucking entrance to our hotel room!"

"Language, Skeppy!"

Sapnap looked up from his phone, eyes alight with amusement.

"Wait, they were making out? Bad and I literally just heard them fighting about hickeys," he exclaimed, George going fully red at the realization that hotel walls were not in fact soundproof.

"Sapnap, they were not fucking fighting believe me."

"Language, oh my goodness Zak!"

Sapnap snorted before looking back at his phone.

George let out a huff, unable to help himself from smiling at the pure domesticality of the situation; being able to cuddle with his boyfriend at the table, being walked in on kissing a boy and being able to joke about it with his friends.

He shook his head softly, opening his phone and scrolling to Finnsters discord.

His fingers buffered undecidedly before he began to type.

'hey finn, weird question but i will owe you one, could you maybe help me cover something up with makeup tomorrow?"

Clay wheezed, reading over his boyfriend's shoulder. "No don't say that babe, that's weird."

"Well then how do you propose I go about this, Mr. _I give my boyfriend hickeys two days before Vidcon_?"

Clay leaned into George's ear, voice dropping low enough so that only his boyfriend could hear.

"Specify, Georgie."

George rolled his eyes preformatively, flipping around to face the blonde man. "And that's not weirder, you possessive freak?"

"Watch your tongue, pretty boy," Clay warned, eyes amused.

"Can you guys foreplay somewhere else," Sapnap groaned into his newly gifted cup of coffee. 

George laughed and turned away, reopening his phone.

'hey finn I need a really weird favor, clay gave me a bunch of hickeys and you're the only person I could think of who might be able to cover them up lol'

"Better?" He asked with a sigh.

Clay read over the text before nodding approvingly, a smug smirk spreading on his face.

"Good boy."

"They don't fucking stop!!" Skeppy screamed, dropping his head onto the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok yeah please comment it keeps me motivated also sorry there was so much flirty dialogue in this chap, I really wanna play around with george and dream's dom/sub dynamic lol. i promise ill get to the actual convention at some point im just a slut for domestic fluff

**Author's Note:**

> so uh yeah comment if u want im very new to posting stories, idk if ill make more than one chapter of this i doubt it


End file.
